New Age of Heroes
by BMG Studios
Summary: 4 years after the events of "The Shadow" and "Galactic Justice", 6 unlikely heroes must band together to stop the evil Dark Red from consuming Earth's blue core. Note that the original movie was technically the first appearance of all 6 members, including The Shadow.
1. Rise of the Heroes

**BMG Studios** : Yep, I'm doing it! You saw how The Shadow got his powers and defeated Darkmatter. You saw how the heroes of Galactic Justice defeated Lord Doomer and his army of doominoids. But now it's time for the most important one (At least for me). The original New Age of Heroes film was the first appearance of The Shadow, and the other members of their team, Superior 6. The group eventually grows beyond six members, but I'm getting ahead of myself. I should note that this isn't just a fan fiction adaptation, but an expansion of the original video, meaning you're going to see some additional story elements that were not seen in the video. This includes, a backstory for the villain, a few new supporting characters, etc. The events of this fan fiction will be continued during the continuing adventures of The Shadow fanfic coming soon. Thank you.

In the year 2018, the Earth has dealt with a huge number of attacks, such as Doomer's invasion, Darkmatter's series of meta humans, and many more threats. To make things worse, a new threat is soon to approach the planet.

Somewhere, far off in a different galaxy, an unidentified planet is under attack. An entire city is being destroyed by robots, among them is their leader, Dark Red.

Dark Red was a tall robot with dark silver armour and black limbs. His right arm had a regular hand, and was holding a single sided, double bladed staff. His left arm had buster cannon with blades on the sides for a left hand. His wore a silver helmet with red horns on the side, plus his eyes were glowing red.

In a demonic robot voice, Dark Red called out, "All knees will bow to me! Once my robots and I collect your planet's core, your world will be no more!" He walked along the path of wreckage, and stepped on the bodies of the inhabitants in his way. He approached one of his robots, "Have you found the fastest way to the center?"

"Yes master," the robot said, "I got a transmission from one of our dig forces, and they said that it is not far from hear, and they already started drilling."

"Good," Dark Red said, "And let's hope that this one is blue!"

Dark Red followed his robot minion to the location of the fast route.

After a short walk away, they found a bunch of robots digging and drilling their way to the planet's core.

"Excellent work everyone," Dark Red said, "bring the ship here, and it will take care of the rest."

Dark Red's ship flew down from the sky and a giant metal tentacle with a claw came out of it. It punched through the ground and grabbed the core.

"Shall I gather everyone and get them back on the ship?" a robot asked.

"Of course," Dark Red answered, "This planet will rot and collapse without the core in the center. Now bring everyone aboard and prepare for takeoff!"

"Right away master." the robot said.

Dark Red and his robots boarded the ship and took off with the planet's core. As they flew away, the planet started to turn brown, until it was nothing but a lifeless space rock.

In the cargo deck, a group of robot minions were putting the core in place. Dark Red entered the deck and was mesmerized by the core's look.

"It's beautiful," Dark Red said, "Open it!"

A robot flipped a switch, activating a giant hammer that cracked open the core. Inside of it was a smaller core, but it was glowing green.

"A green core..." Dark Red said, "...It may not be the specific one I'm looking for, but still a nice addition to my collection."

He grabbed the core and took it away. As he left the room, 2 robots shrugged their shoulders, as they did not know what their master meant by "the specific one he's looking for".

Dark Red placed his newest core into a hall of the different ones he collected throughout the universe. "With all of these cores, I'll have the strength of a god!" he said to himself, "But, i've only found ones of green, red, purple, and orange. The most powerful core of all is the rare one of kind blue one, BUT AFTER ALL THESE YEARS, I'VE NEVER FOUND IT!"

"Master," a robot said from behind, "The pilot needs to tell you something."

"This better be important!" Dark Red yelled.

In the Control Deck:

"Master," the robot navigating the ship said, "We are entering the next galaxy, however only one of them seems to have any signs of organic life on it."

"In that case, we shall take its core first so it won't pose as a possible threat!" Dark Red said. "And once I finally find the blue core, the entire universe will bow before me! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

On Earth:

A group of teenagers were walking through the woods in search of a very special location.

The first one of the group was Jacob Dunn, who had short brown hair, wore glasses, dark jeans, and a Superman shirt. A year prior, he was struck by lightning and lived. More on that in the future.

The second was Clint Bookweb, who had blonde hair, also wore glasses, a blue shirt with a black circle in the middle, and green shorts. He has a bit of a book reading obsession.

The third was Steven Larson, who had a buzz cut, wore a black shirt, and red shorts. For many months, he has been given the ability to see ghosts and many other supernatural creatures, despite his friends' disbeliefs.

The forth was Toby Johnson, who had brown hair, a navy blue shirt, and brown shorts. He's very shy, and usually doesn't associate himself with his friends' antics.

Finally, the fifth one was Scott Clarke, who had also had a buzz cut, and wore a grey hooded sweater, and black shorts.

The group walked through a trail in the forrest, until Jacob stopped and showed them what they came for.

"Well guys," Jacob said, "this is it. what do ya think?"

"What exactly are we looking at?" Clint asked.

"I think this is the place where those heroes fought Lord Doomer." Jacob answered.

"Yeah," Scott said, "when they totally saved the day. Yet, the authorities still sees them as threats."

"Didn't one of them die here?" Toby asked, "I heard a rumour that this place is haunted by that hero's ghost."

"Well, I can see ghosts," Steven said, "but I don't see anything here."

"What are you," Clint said, "paranormal or something?!"

"Oh come on guys," Jacob said, "don't tell me you belief any of that hogwash!"

Steven started walking away, "Who do these guys think they are, I can too see ghosts!"

As he walked down the hill, his foot hit a strange metal triangle.

"Uh, guys..." Steven said, "I think I found something!"

"WHAT IS IT NOW," the others said together, "A SPIRIT!?" They all began laughing at Steven.

"No, seriously guys," Steven said, "come over here!"

The rest of the group walked over to the triangle, and got a closer look.

"How did this thing get here?" Toby asked.

"How the hell are we supposed to know that?!" Jacob answered.

Suddenly, the hole in the middle of the triangle started glowing purple. It then formed a portal.

"Well there's something you don't see every day." Scott said.

"I'm going in, boys." Jacob said as he jumped into the portal.

"Is he insane!?" Toby asked, "That could lead to an unknown world in space or something!"

The others proceeded into the portal.

" _How do I get myself into these situations?_ " Toby thought to himself as he finally jumped in.

The inside of the portal was a rainbow loop until they saw a bright light. The group woke up in a room that was a shade of cloudy blue from top to bottom.

"Where are we?!" Jacob asked.

"Maybe, we're at Freddy's Hotel." Steven answered.

"Are you stupid, Steve?!" Clint asked annoyed, "Does this LOOK LIKE Freddy's Hotel to you!?"

"WELCOME, TO MY HUMBLE ABOAD!" laughed a voice.

Everyone jumped from surprise, and the voice belonged to a familiar face. Suddenly, a hologram of a man appeared in front of them. It was a strange magician with a top hat, an opera mask, a red bowtie, a white shirt, a black cape and a crazy laugh. It was non other then The Illusionist.

"Are you a ghost?" Scott asked.

"He's not very transparent." Steven answered a he put his hand through the hologram.

"Or am I! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Illusionist laughed.

"I have so many questions for you Illusionist!" Jacob said.

"How do you know who I am?" Illusionist asked.

"You kidding me," Jacob answered, "You're a legend!"

"You guys were all over the news." Toby continued.

"Didn't you get arrested for being a menace to society?" Clint asked like if it were a normal question.

"That was...um...a misunderstanding that I will explain another time." Illusionist answered, "I'm here for a more important reason. My original team "Galactic Justice", as you probably already know...is no longer a thing. Azure Striker retired in order to protect himself from publicity, The Vigilante is on the run from the authorities, Zunder returned to his home world, and Halem and Solarus are both dead. Basically, I'm the last active member of the team left to protect this world. But I can't do it alone."

"So you're saying you want us to help?" Clint asked.

"I've been wanting to do this for a long time," Jacob said, "count me in!"

"No, no, that is a terrible idea!" Toby said loudly, "We could get killed out there, besides we don't have any powers!"

"Don't worry," Illusionist interrupted, "I can help you with that! What kind of powers do you all have in mind?"

"I'm good with electronics at school." Jacob answered, "But I was struck by lighting like The Flash."

"Your powers have already become evident," Illusionist said, "let's give this a try!"

The Illusionist summoned an electric blue ball and threw it at Jacob, causing his body to glow yellow. When he stopped glowing, he became the superhero: Elec-teen. He had a long blue cape, a white shirt with long black sleeves and a electric orb symbol on the chest, green fingerless gloves, and long black pants.

"So, who's next?" Illusionist asked.

"I think my paranormal interests should be worth expanding upon!" Steven said.

"Alright then," Illusionist said, "you will now be part of that world." He summoned a gassy purple ball and threw it at Steven, which turned him into the superhero: Poltergeist. He had a white robe with a necklace, and demon wings.

The Illusionist scratched his chin, thinking of who will get their powers next. "Hmm...you." he pointed to Scott.

"Well you see, I'm not really into this superhero stuff..." Scott said, "But if you give me a cool dagger and some powers, I'll play along."

"Okay then." Illusionist summoned a red fire ball and threw it a Scott. It turned him into the superhero: Black Dragon. He had a black hood and robe, goggles with orange lenses, and a flaming dagger.

"I can feel the fire inside of me!" Scott said.

Illusionist looked at Clint and asked, "What about you?"

"Well, I've been volunteering at the library to help people learn how to read." Clint explained, "Is there any way you can incorporate that into a superpower?"

"Every group need the smart one!" Illusionist said as he summoned a brown ball and threw it at Clint. It turned him into the "superhero": Book Worm. All he had was a shirt, tie and a magic book.

Illusionist turned to Toby, "Well, that just leaves you."

Toby instantly refused, "Nope, nu-uh, not me! I will NOT put my face in the news!"

"Oh don't worry, your face will be safe." Illusionist said, "In fact, I can make you look nothing like a human. Check it out!"

He showed a hologram of a robot head.

"Who's head is that?" Toby asked.

"It belonged to a great warrior named "Jornova". I mean, what kind of name is that!?" Illusionist explained. "Actually, the aura I sense in you is very much like Jornova."

"In that case, suit me up!" Toby said.

Illusionist summoned a glowing green ball and threw it at Toby, turning him into Jornova. He had a full robot body of silver armour with blue limbs. He had one glowing eye that changed colours based on his current emotions. He has the ability to open portals.

"I'm...Jornova." Toby said to himself.

"You guys don't have the power or experience as my old team use to have," Illusionist explained, "but as someone might say in the future: Every world needs a new age of heroes!"

"Well said Illusionist," Jacob said, "but what do we do now?"

"I take you to my secret base and we begin training." Illusionist answered.


	2. A Familiar Face

The heroes were teleported to a secret underground fortress owned by The Illusionist. The outside was made entirely out of gems, and was surrounded by a black space-like aura. The inside looked like a regular mansion, but there was a secret door that led to the training room. When the heroes entered the training room, they were mesmerized by the special effects and magic around the place.

"This place looks like a drug trip!" Jornova said.

"Is this really where we're going to train?" Poltergeist asked, "Doesn't look very safe."

The Illusionist reappeared in front of them, "Well, the life of a superhero isn't a safe one! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"When do we start?" Elec-teen asked.

"NOW!" The Illusionist snapped his fingers and the training room turned into what looked like the field where the final battle with Lord Doomer took place.

"We're back where we started!?" Black Dragon thought out loud. "And is it me, or are those creatures coming towards us?"

Strange aliens with long hair, blue faces, and black hoods.

"Those are doominoids!" Book Worm said, "But how!?"

Elec-teen shot lightning out of his hands and hit one of the doominoids, causing it to become static and disappear in a flash. "Oh, I get it, it's a simulation!"

"Correct!" Illusionist said(voice only), "But don't under estimate them just because their fakes."

Just as Illusionist said that, five more of them appeared.

"Okay, this is bad, REALLY BAD!" Jornova said loudly.

"Just shut up and try to do something!" Black Dragon yelled.

The doominoids started to corner Jornova. He held his hands out in defence, and suddenly two purple orbs came out of them and turned into portals.

Jornova moved his hands out of his sight, "Huh?" he saw the doominoids get sucked into the portals.

"Neat!" Jornova said to himself as he looked at his hands.

Poltergeist looked at both Elec-teen and Jornova, "lightning and portals, huh?" he said, "Let's see what I can summon with MY hands!"

He raised his arms in the air, and there was a strange smoke forming above them. Out of the smoke came what looked like ghosts, and they attacked the doominoids. "Ha, and you guys thought I was lying when I said I could see ghosts, and now I control them!"

"Guys!" called out Book Worm, who was caught in the arms of a doominoid, "I could use a hand here!"

Black Dragon jumped over to him and stabbed the doominoid in the back with his flame dagger. "Nice hero work, Clint." he said sarcastically.

Book Worm noticed another doominoid sneaking from behind Black Dragon. He grabbed his book and summoned an anvil to fall on it. "Thanks." he told the surprised Black Dragon.

"TRAINING SEQUENCE CONCLUDED!" said a A.I. voice. The training room turned back to normal.

The Illusionist came out of a door and said, "Good work for the first time guys! But it doesn't mean we're stoping here."

"Where did you get the money to afford all this?!" Elec-teen asked.

"Let's just say I know some special resources." Illusionist answered nervously.

Book Worm and Jornova looked at each other with confusion.

"Are there any crimes going on right now in the city that we can take care of?" Poltergeist asked.

"I was actually going to mention something like that." Illusionist answered, "I just got word that a bank robbery is currently under way, and the crooks are currently on their way back to their car."

"Somebody needs to stop them!" Black Dragon said.

"Exactly," Illusionist replied, "and I want Elec-teen to go after them."

Elec-teen was surprised, "What?!" he and the others asked.

"You see, I decided that in order for you guys to work together as a team, you need to try fighting crime individually in case the whole gang isn't there in time." The Illusionist explained, "And because he already started noticing his powers prior to today, he is our best choice for the first one to try this."

"Okay, but how am I supposed to get there so quickly?" Elec-teen asked.

"I can try using my portals to get him there." Jornova suggested.

"No need," Illusionist said, "I got this."

The Illusionist shot a blast at Elec-teen, and made him disappear.

He reappeared in outside of a giant, multi-level indore parking lot. "Whoa, that was weird! I better go find those robbers!", he ran inside.

Somewhere inside the lot, 2 men with guns, and wearing ski masks, and jackets running as fast as they could. Somehow, they were able to loose the cops.

Once they made it to their car, one of them said, "I can't believe we stole all that stuff, man! The boss is gonna be so proud of us!"

The other one said, "Let's just get out of here, this place is freaking me out!"

"Like yeah, me too..." the first one said with his hand in a creeper position.

Some purple spirit swooshed by them.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" one of the robbers asked.

They pulled their guns out and looked all over, but there was nobody else around. "I don't like this, man!"

"How can you be scared of something that isn't there?" echoed a bruiting voice.

"Who the hell said that?!" the other robber asked.

"Your worst nightmare, both figuratively..." suddenly a caped figure appeared, grabbed one of the robbers, and disappeared in a puff of purple smoke, "...and literally!"

The remaining robber ran to the car door and attempted to unlock. "Oh god open, open..."

Behind him was a guy wearing a purple suit with logo on his chest. The logo had demonic green eyes and open mouth, he had black leather gloves with tiny spikes on the finger tips. He had black boots with 3 spikes pointed upwards on the toe area. He had a long cloak and hood with a bit of his hair sticking out, and a mask on his eyes. It was non other then a now 18 year old Quentin Argo AKA The Shadow.

The Shadow tapped the robber's shoulder and punched him in the face, knocking him unconscious.

"That was way too close." The Shadow said, "God, my voice hurts! How does Batman do it all the time?"

"Now's not the time for questions like that! Bring the money back and let's go!" said the voice of Terios, Quentin's midnight shadow partner and the source of his powers.

"Okay okay!" Shadow responded. He heard the sound of footsteps, "We got company!" he turned into his spirit form and hid behind a car.

Elec-teen showed up to the scene of the fight, but noticed the robbers passed out on the floor. "What happened?"

 _"Looks like someone got here before I did!"_ Elec-teen thought.

"You seem pretty slow for a bolt of lightning." The Shadow said, leaning against a corner.

"Show yourself!" Elec-teen demanded. Suddenly The Shadow appeared behind him.

"Okay." he said, causing Elec-teen to jump from surprise.

"Please don't do that again!" Elec-teen said, "Who are you anyway?"

"First off, I can't make promises that I can't keep. Secondly, they call me 'The Shadow'." he answered, "And you are?"

"Elec-teen: The Hero Guardian," He answered, "I'm assuming you have super powers too."

"Does an owl wake only at night?" The Shadow asked.

"What?" Elec-teen asked.

The Shadow face palmed and told him, "IT MEANS YES! Now, what do you want from me?"

"Well, I came here to stop some runaway crooks, but that seems to be taken care of." Elec-teen explained, "But since you're here, how'd you like to join my team?"

"Why would I do that?" The Shadow asked.

"I and a few others are trying to start a new age of heroes." Elec-teen said.

"Sorry, but I have my own problems to deal with!" The Shadow told Elec-teen as he started walking away.

"WAIT!" Elec-teen called out, stopping The Shadow, "The Illusionist came to my friends and me, and told us that his original team is no longer. So he asked us to form a new team, we could totally use your help."

The Shadow thought about it and told Elec-teen, "I've always admired those heroes, if this is for them, I'll will do whatever I can to help them out."

Something started ringing.

The Shadow put his fingers to his ear. "What's going on over there, Lana?"

Lana Mooney is the niece of the evil Ryker Mooney, and a close friend and partner of The Shadow. She uses he hacking abilities to guide him through heavily secure areas. A few years after the battle with Darkmatter, she moved back in with her parents, who have taken over Ryker's company. The two began a relationship as they got closer over the years.

"The cops have secured the area, you better get out of there fast." Lana said on the other side of the communicator.

"Copy that!", The Shadow replied, "Also, after I stopped the crooks I found another meta human, but don't worry, he's on our side."

"Great, just hurry." Lana said as she turned off the communicator.

"Alright Elec-teen, show me the way!" The Shadow said as the two fist bumped.


	3. Dark Red Strikes

A few minutes later, Elec-teen and The Shadow hide on top of a nearby building, explaining the rest of the situation.

"So you've been doing superhero work for 4 years now?" Elec-teen asked.

"Yes," Shadow answered, "But there hasn't been that many meta human attacks in a long time. It's good thing Darkmatter didn't turn all the people he held captive into complete psychos, but those who he did, made quite the mark on this town."

"What about the "snow guy"?" Elec-teen asked.

"You mean I.C.E.? Thankfully, Lana and I had a trusted friend, Dr. Tabitha Saunders." Shadow answered, "It took her a year and a half, but thankfully she was able to help him control his abilities."

The Shadow looked into the distance, seeing many roads and buildings.

"Must have been hard." Elec-teen said.

"It was." Shadow said, "I've made friends and enemies, and some friends took advantage of my trust."

"Since were on the same team now, we should head back to The Illusionists secret base." Elec-teen said as he looked at the time.

"Well conveniently, my aunt and uncle are out of town this week, so I'm in no rush." The Shadow accepted.

Back on Dark Red's ship, the robot minions were training for combat, with Dark Red watching from a command area above. Many blasts were fired, but only half of the hit the targets.

"If you idiots have shots that out on the field, you're all toast!" Dark Red yelled through the intercom. "We only have a few hours left until we reach the milky way galaxy!"

Dark red left the command area as the robots continued training. He proceeded to walk through a hallway with a picture of his home planet Balin-icard.

"The people of my home planet never understood my power and saw me as a threat," Dark Red said to himself, "and yet they worshiped those stupid portal bots!"

 **Flashback to many centuries ago:**

Balin-icard was a beautiful and peaceful planet located in a far away galaxy. Its technology was ahead of its time, and was inhabited by robots of different colours, shapes, and sizes. The city and the rest of the planet were protected by 4 robot warriors, including the original Jornova.

The 3 other members were actually versions of Jornova from 3 different alternate futures.

The first of the group had armour, but his colour scheme was gold and navy blue. His name was Technova, and he had the ability to control time in different ways including moving forward and backwards in time, speeding up time, slowing down time.

The second of the group had green and grey armour that seemed to look like it were made out of rocks, vines, and tree roots. His name was Treenova, and he had the ability to control the balance of nature.

The third and final of the group had silver chest armour, but the rest of his armour was white and his helmet had wings on top. His name was Skynova, and he had the ability to control space and gravity.

Together, they were Team Nova, and they dedicated their lives to protect the planet from outside threats. There was another robot they were training with, who would eventually become Dark Red. He was beginning to manifest powers that the other members of Team Nova thought he wasn't ready to wealed. One faithful night, The 4 different versions of Jornova were coming up with plan to take out the young Dark Red just in case he gets corrupted by his powers. Dark Red overheard the whole thing and he gathered a group of rebels to attacked the city, hoping to change his destiny, but all it did...was seal it. He and his army wrecked buildings and murdered many innocent robots, but Team Nova arrived to save the day.

 _"Stop Red!"_ Jornova from the past said, " _Why are you doing this?!_ "

" _You of all machines should know exactly why I'm doing this!_ " Dark Red from the past said, " _I heard everything, You were going destroy me! You saw me as a menace instead of an ally just because I'm becoming more powerful than you!_ "

" _It doesn't have to be this way!_ " Technova said.

" _SILENCE!_ " Dark Red yelled as he blasted the group, but Jornova avoided it with his portal.

Jornova reappeared from a portal behind him and punched through Dark Red's back, causing him to become weak. The attacking robots stopped when they saw their leader defeated.

Jornova and the rest of Team Nova banished him and his rebels from the city forever, but Dark Red swore revenge, saying that one day he would destroy them, and when he did, the entire planet would bow before his feet.

Casted out and alone, Dark Red searched for a new source of power to satisfy his thirst. During his search, he found himself in a cave, and on the walls, it showed a prophesy. It showed what looked like planet cores, and it said that whoever can possess enough of their power can control the universe. Seeing it as an opportunity for revenge, he hire some spy robots to break into the base of Team Nova and steal their biggest ship. Jornova caught them but they were able to pull a surprise attack on him and decapitated him. The rest of the team came to help but it was already too late, as the robots got away with the ship.

Using his new ship, Dark Red drilled a hole in the ground and dug his way to the center of the planet. He absorbed the core's power and the planet began to shake. Dark Red flew into the atmosphere, leaving the planet to die. The entire city was collapsing and all of the robots suddenly stopped functioning. Before they stopped functioning too, the rest of Team Nova through Jornova's helmet into a portal, hoping that it would be salvaged in the future. Finally, the planet turned into a lifeless space rock.

From that day forward, Dark Red dedicated his life to collecting planet cores until he became strong enough to rule the universe.

 **End of Flashback**

Present day Dark Red is still staring at the image. "Now that their gone, no one will get in my way!"

"Master," a robot said, "you're needed back in the training area."

"Fine!" Dark Red said.

Back on Earth, Elec-teen and The Shadow made it back to The Illusionist's secret base.

"Took you long enough, Elec-teen!" Jornova said.

"Sorry for the wait guys, but I'd like you all to meet someone." Elec-teen said, "I'd like to introduce our newest teammate, Quentin Argo aka The Shadow."

"Greetings fellow heroes." The Shadow said.

"Hey, aren't you the guy who fought that giant lion?" Book Worm asked.

"If your referring to Slash-claw, then yes." The Shadow answered. "But that was years ago."

A hologram of The Illusionist appeared in front of them, "Hello rookies, I see you have a new team member already."

"Holy crap, it's The Illusionist, I can't believe it! The Shadow cheered.

"Well, someone's a fan." Illusionist responded.

"It's just that I saw you on the day of the doominoid invasion before...the incident happened." The Shadow explained.

"Hold on," The Illusionist asked, "You were the guy running way from that collapsing building?"

"You saw me?" The Shadow asked.

"Yeah, but we had to find a way to get to Doomer's ship." The Illusionist explained. "Now, I want all of you to return home, it's getting late and I have to see if there are any possible threats coming our way."

"Works for us." Poltergeist said.

A few hours later, back on Dark Red's ship:

"Have we reached the milky way galaxy yet?" Dark Red asked.

"Yes master," a robot answered, "and we upgraded the radar so that it can scan the planets, and identify the colour of its core."

"Perfect!" Dark Red said, "At least it will save us some time. Speaking of which, scan the planet ahead."

The robot in the control area proceeded to do so, and revealed something surprising.

Dark Red gasped, "Yes, finally! The blue core!"

"Blue core?" one of the other robots asked.

"Correct," Dark Red said, "I've searched years for this specific core, its power will give me all the strength I need to control the galaxy and beyond. But what's it called and what are its inhabitants?"

"It is called Earth, and it is populated by a primitive race called humans. I have also detected traces of meta human lifeforms."

"Just as I thought, more warriors getting in our way!" Dark Red said, "At least their nothing like those Team Nova freaks."

"Actually master, I've also detected traces of Jornova's DNA in a specific area of the planet." the robot told.

"WHAT?!" Dark Red yelled, "That's impossible, I destroyed him along with friends and planet!"

"It seems that the rest of Team Nova used the last of their portal ability to send his helmet to another planet. And it appears one of the meta humans have taken up the mantle of Jornova, and is located somewhere called 'Montreal'."

"In that case, unleash the mechs and prepare for the invasion! I can feel the core's power from here. I shall destroy those meta humans first, and then there will be nobody to stop me! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"


	4. The Final Battle

The next day, back on Earth, the six heroes arrived back to the Illusionist's base.

"Why did The Illusionist call us so early?!" Jornova complained.

"He said it was an emergency." Poltergeist answered.

"I honestly don't care how early it is," The Shadow said, "we should always be prepared for anything that could threaten our city."

The Illusionist's hologram appeared, "Morning rookies, glad you could make it on such short notice."

"You said there was an emergency, right?" Elec-teen asked, "What's going on?"

"Well, you see," The Illusionist explained, "I have sensed a dark force approaching Earth, one that I haven't sensed since my battle with Ragnarok. You must prepare yourse-"

The hologram of The Illusionist started glitching out and turning into a transmission from Dark Red.

"Greetings foolish heroes! I am Dark Red," he said, "and I'm here to claim your planet's blue core! Once I do, you will all be exterminated! Have a nice day while you still can."

"That escalated quickly." Black Dragon said.

"We must protect the citizens!" The Shadow told them.

"Right!" Poltergeist said, "If we don't do something quick, he will destroy Earth and maybe even the whole universe."

"We can't let the old heroes down." Black Dragon said.

"I have an idea, guys." Book Worm said, "Dark Red appeared via an energy source, so if I can track the frequency of said source, I might be able to locate where he's going to land."

"Okay team, let's go!" Elec-teen chanted.

Later, at the location of Dark Red's landing site. The heroes were on their way to stop him from causing chaos. The found themselves in front of a strange warehouse.

"Okay team," Book Worm said, "I've located the energy source just behind the wall of that warehouse."

"Pretty odd place to land a spaceship don't you think." Jornova said.

"Alright," Black Dragon said, "now all we have to do is find Dark Red."

"Don't worry about it, he'll find us." The Shadow replied.

"What do you mean?" Elec-teen asked.

"LOOK!" The Shadow pointed to the wall, which had a portal forming on it.

The heroes stood back from the portal as some of Dark Red's robots came out of it, and went into battle stances.

"This isn't too bad," Elec-teen said, "I'll get to school in no time."

A second portal appeared, and even more robots came out of them.

"You are SO going to be late for class." Jornova said bluntly.

Dark Red showed up in the portal to see what he was up against. "Is that all? The meta humans that are protecting this place. Pathetic!"

He then gasped angrily when he noticed Jornova, "YOU!"

"Me?" Jornova asked, confused.

"I destroyed you centuries ago, HOW ARE YOU HERE!?" Dark Red asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Jornova said, "I've never seen you before in my life!"

" _The fool must have lost his memory chip when his stupid friends sent his helmet away from our home planet._ " Dark Red thought. "Doesn't matter, you won't live long enough to remember anything! DESTROY THEM!"

The robots started approaching them.

"Fear The Shadow, you fools!" he said as he used his levitation to send them in the air and crush them. "What's the matter, afraid of the dark?"

" _That sounded cooler in my head..._ " The Shadow thought.

Jornova opened a portal to suck up the robots that were getting close to him.

Poltergeist used his ghost summoning abilities to take out more robots.

Black Dragon pulled out his flame dagger and stabbed a robot multiple times. "YOLO!"

The robot was rolling around on fire, "AH I'M BURNING, I'M BURNING!"

Elec-teen saw a bunch of robots and shot a huge ball of lightning at them.

The group walked towards each other, breathing heavily.

"Well guys, they were strong," The Shadow said, "but we beat them."

"Looks like we're gonna have to do this the hard way!" Dark Red said, "Bring in the mechs!"

Falling from the sky were 2 robots in giant mechs. Elec-teen and Book Worm hid behind some rocks. The Shadow disappeared in a puff of smoke, and Jornova used a portal to hide behind the mechs.

"Psssss Elec-teen," Book Worm whispered, "I think I can hack into these mechs."

"Really?" Elec-teen asked, "Well you better do it fast."

Book Worm used his magic book to somehow hack the mechs, causing them to malfunction.

"That did the trick!" Book Worm cheered.

"OH YOU ARE SO GOING TO GET IT NOW!" Dark Red yelled as he came out of the portal.

"You should be scared right now." The Shadow told him.

"And why is that?" Dark Red asked.

"Because when we combined our powers, we can destroy you!" Elec-teen answered.

The group fired elemental blasts at Dark Red, knocking his armour off and making him fall to the ground.

"You think I would be taken down so easily?" Dark Red asked rhetorically, "I'll finish all six of you off once and for all!"

Dark Red shot 2 blasts from his arm cannon, and hit Black Dragon and Poltergeist.

"NO!" Elec-teen said.

"That hurt way more than it should have." Black Dragon said, struggling to get up.

"Jornova, You can open portals, right?" Book Worm asked.

"Yeah, of course." Jornova answered.

"Well, I think now would be a good time to use them." Book Worm said.

The Shadow came up with an idea for a plan, "Alright Jornova, summon a portal behind him! Elec-teen, fire all that you have at him, and I'll take the rest of this!"

Jornova ran over to a corner and summoned a portal, which Dark Red noticed but was to late to react to Elec-teen's lighting attack. The Shadow ran, jumped in the air, and punched him. The impact of the punch sent him flying into the portal.

"No...I'LL BE BBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..." Dark Red said as he got sucked into the portal.

"It's over!" The Shadow said.

"That was too close for comfort." Poltergeist said.

Jornova looked confused, and the others walked over to figure out why. "What's up with you Jornova?" Black Dragon asked.

"Dark Red acted like he knew who I was," Jornova answered, "almost like he knew me personally. And he said that he destroyed me centuries ago, which can't be right since I'm right here."

"Illusionist did say that there was a Jornova in the past, so it's possible that he confused you for him." Elec-teen theorized.

"We should head back to the base, he might know something." The Shadow said.

Back at the Illusionist's base.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA, congrats rookies!" The Illusionist said, "For now the world is safe, but there will always be threats to take our planet. You six will be Earth's new protectors, and will fight for peace throughout the universe. But first, you'll need a name for your team."

"Well there are six of us..." Elec-teen said.

"...and we have to be superior to all threats to the universe..." Black Dragon continued.

"The Superior Six!" The Shadow said.

"It's perfect!" Poltergeist said.

The heroes put their hands in the middle and raised their arms, "3...2...1...SUPERIOR SIX!"

" _Maybe one day, I'll learn about the original Jornova_ " Jornova thought.

Sometime in the future, at a strange facility, there were 3 guys working on computers. Suddenly a blue streak passed by them and stoped at the other side of the room. It was a teenager with brown hair, with a bit of teal blue in the front. He was wearing goggles with orange lenses, black fingerless gloves, blue sweat pants, a blue sleeveless hoodie, a red shirt with The Flash's lighting bolt logo on it. His name was The Strike.

"Freeze!" said the guards.

"Really?" The Strike asked, "You think I'm that slow?"

He ran and punched the guards unconscious. "People these days..."

There was a beeping noise coming from one of the computers, and Strike went to investigate.

"Accessing meta human data base." said the computer.

"There are heroes...on this Earth?" The Strike ask himself.

The computer showed files on both the new and old heroes.

"I need to find these guys before it's too late!" The Strike said as he ran fast out of the room.

 **The End**


End file.
